herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Viacom Gals
These are a female characters who belongs to National Amusements' Viacom and its properties Paramount Pictures, CBS, Nickelodeon, MTV, Comedy Central, Mirage Studios and Rainbow S.p.A. Viacom Paramount Pictures Charlotte A. Cavatica.jpeg|Charlotte A. Cavatica (Charlotte's Web) Ilsa Faust-0.jpg|Ilsa Faust (Mission: Impossible movie series) Scarlett_0.png|Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell 2017 movie) Juliet gnomeo and juliet.png|Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) Fernanimated1.jpg|Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web series) Shelley Duvall as Olive Oyl.jpeg|Olive Oyl (Popeye: The Movie) Sandy-grease-2.jpeg|Sandy Olsson (Grease) Rose Face.jpg|Rose DeWitt Bukater (Titanic 1997 movie) She didn't have any talent before she got quit.jpeg|Mikaela Banes (Transformers 2007 movie-DOTM) 8EE2B8CD-C5A8-4835-B565-BA9341E62848.jpeg|Tessa Yeager (Transformers: Age of Extinction) Vivian wembley tf5.jpg|Viviane Wembly (Transformers: The Last Knight) F72E5CC4-F324-47CA-8B4A-C31D61D99EF3.png|Charlie Watson (Bumblebee (movie)) Rachel-nichols-scarlett2-gijoe-the-movie.jpg|Scarlett (G.I. Joe movie series) Silk Spectre (movie).jpg|Silk Spectre (Watchmen 2009 movie) Tg-sarahconnor-poster.jpg|Sarah Connor (Terminator: Genisys) Joy, Aranea, and Nellie.gif|Joy, Aranea, and Nellie (Charlotte's Web) Nickelodeon Cartoons 365px-Sandy_Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Wanda.jpg|Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) Picture1.gif|Oblina (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) Treeflower.jpeg|Treeflower (The Angry Beavers) Cindy_Vortex_02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Lil DeVille.png|Lil DeVille (Rugrats) Angelica_Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Kimi.jpg|Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats) Rugrats Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnasise (Nickelodeon's Doug) Elizabeth_Eliza_Thornberry.jpg|Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) Cv mb.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) 200px-Tootie Stockart.png|Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) Penny_sanchez_big.gif|Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) Gaz-foot.jpg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) Astbg.jpg|Ginger Foutley (As Told By Ginger) ReggieRocket.gif|Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Frida Suárez.jpg|Frida Saurez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Katara.png|Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Toph.png|Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Korrarender.png|Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) Lori Running.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) Leni.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Luna Guitar.png|Luna Loud (The Loud House) Luan Water Flower Attack.png|Laun Loud (The Loud House) Lynn Charge.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Lucy reciting a poem..png|Lucy Loud (The Loud House) Lana showing her love for animals..png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) Lola looking prim and perfect..png|Lola Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Lily naked... as usual..png|Lily Loud (The Loud House) Tuesday X.gif|Tuesday X (The X's) Agent Xero (The Modifyers).png|Agent Xero (The Modifyers) Kittykatswell-character-web-desktop.png|Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Libby Old S1.png|Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Danny-phantom-jazz-character-main-550x510.png|Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) Chloe_carmichael_Profile.png|Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) Tumblr_o7jhp3S8XR1sndv3bo2_1280.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) June Baily.png|June Baily (Wonder Park) Jeera.jpg|Jeera (Tak and the Power of Juju TV series) XJ-Sisters-ReadyForAction.png|XJ-Sisters (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Render-_Dani_Phantom.png|Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) Vega mlaatr.png|Vega (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Megan Sparkle from Sanjay and Craig.png|Megan Sparkle (Sanjay & Craig) FeeBigArt.png|Fee (Harvey Beaks!) RBUK Trans.png|Felicity (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) Dr.NoraWakeman1.png|Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Maddie Fenton.PNG.png|Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) Trudy X.gif|Trudy X (The X's) Maurecia.png|Maurecia (Wayside) Dana.png|Dana (Wayside) Ellen Pete & Pete.jpeg|Ellen (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) Render- Paulina Sanchez.png|Paulina Sanchez (Danny Phantom) Render- Star (Danny Phantom).png|Star (Danny Phantom) Portia Gibbons.gif|Portia Gibbons (The Mighty B!) Gwen Wu.png|Gwen Wu (The Mighty B!) Penny TMB.png|Penny Lefcowitz (The Mighty B!) Lovely trixie.png|Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) Veronica1.png|Veronica (The Fairly OddParents) Live-Action Michelle Trachtenberg: Harriet M. Welsch.jpeg|Harriet M. Welsch (Harriet the Spy (1996 movie)) The Amanda Show - Amanda Bynes.jpeg|Amanda Bynes (The Amanda Show) Character large 332x363 megan.jpg|Megan Parker (Drake & Josh) Addie-Singer-unfabulous-22021773-800-600.jpg|Addie Singer (Unfabulous) Character large 332x363 zoey.jpg|Zoey Brooks (Zoey 101) Carlt shar.jpeg|Carly Shay (iCarly) Random dancing!.jpeg|Sam Puckett (iCarly) ToriVegaProfileArt.jpg|Tori Vega (Victorious) Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.07.42 PM.png|Monique (Good Burger movie) Deedee Good Burger.png|Deedee (Good Burger movie) Kyra Rockmore.jpg|Kyra Rockmore (Kenan & Kel) Sharla Kenan and Kel.jpeg|Sharla (Kenan & Kel) Nick. Jr. Blue.png|Blue (Blue's Clue) Dora.jpg|Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) Nickelodeon Ni hao Kai lan small 320.jpg|Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) LazyTown stephanie.png|Stephanie (LazyTown) 21161.png|Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba!) Toodee.jpg|Toodee (Yo Gabba Gabba!) Linny.jpeg|Linny (Wonder Pets!) Ming-Ming.jpeg|Ming-Ming (Wonder Pets) 53D7664C-DD3B-4491-81BB-C6C22018D8EC.jpeg|Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) 2AA6C330-6EBE-4073-A011-707205F7506B.png|Pinky Dinky Doo (character) Lucyandemilyaaing.png|Emily (Little Bear) Duck (Little Bear).png|Duck (Little Bear) Hen (Little Bear).png|Hen (Little Bear) Magenta (Blues Clues).png|Magenta (Blues Clues) Paws, Inc. Arlene bd.jpg|Arlene (Garfield franchise) MTV Daria Morgendorffer.jpg|Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-head) Assistir-Æon Flux-todos os episodios online.jpg|Æon Flux (character) Joan of Arc from Clone High.jpeg|Joan of Arc (Clone High) Comedy Central Wendyy.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) PrincessClara.jpg|Princess Clara (Drawn Together) Mirage Studios Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 April.png|April O'Neil (TMNT 1987) Irma.jpg|Irma (TMNT 1987) Aska manual.jpeg|Aska (TMNT Tournament Fighters) KrisMu.jpeg|Kris Mu (TMNT: Legend of the Supermutant) 1990 April-oneil.jpg|April O'Neil (TMNT 1990 Movie) The Next Mutation Venus next mutation.jpg|Venus de Milo (Ninja Turtle: The Next Mutation) 2003 April O'Neil (TMNT 2003).png|April O'Neil (TMNT 2003) Animated karai.png|Karai (TMNT 2003) Picture4.jpg|Starlee Hambrath (TMNT: Fast Forward) BTTS Renet.jpg|Renet Tilley (TMNT: Back to the Sewer) 2007 movie 2007april.jpg|April O'Neil (TMNT 2007 movie) Karai 2007 film.png|Karai (TMNT 2007 movie (when redeemed herself near end of the movie)) 2012 TMNT 2012 April O' Neil-19-.png|April O'Neil (TMNT 2012) Character-detail-Karai2.png|Karai (TMNT 2012) Rise of the TMNT Screenshot 2018-03-24 at 9.17.33 PM.png|April O'Neil (Rise of the TMNT) Other Mirage characters Ame Tomoe.jpg|Ame Tomoe (Usagi Yojimbo) Rainbow S.p.A Boom.png|Bloom (Winx Club) CBS Terrytoons Pearl Pureheart.jpeg|Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse franchise) Star Trek UhuraTOS.jpg|Nyota Uhura (TOS) Christine Chapel Promotional Image.jpeg|Christine Chapel (TOS) Other CBS characters Cinnamon Carter.jpeg|Cinnamon Carter (Mission: Impossible (TV series)) Alexcahill.jpeg|Alexandra Cahill (Walker, Texas Ranger) Sabrina-the-teenage-witch.png|Sabrina Spellman (STTW 1996 TV series) Catherine Willows.jpeg|Catherine Willows (CSI franchise) AnnieCamden.jpeg|Annie Camden (7th Heaven) Carol-Brady-the-brady-bunch-8032041-550-391.jpeg|Carol Brady (The Brady Bunch franchise) Category:Blog posts